Rose and Adrian's Bliss
by PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL
Summary: Rose and Adrian are married and have two little daughters, what happens when her old love returns questioning her eldest's father
1. Chapter 1

Our first kiss was sweet and gental at first then deepened to an all comsuming kiss. We stayed there in the dawn marveling at each other, at our new love forming between us.

"We'll be together forever," he said.

Five Years Later

Adrian and I are married, have been for four years. Adrian proposed only after six months together. He knew I was the one he said, and wanted to have a family with me.

Here I was with two daughters. Rosline is our five year old daughter, well technically Dimitri is her biological father but Adrian is in practice. Alexis is our two year old princess.

When I finished at the acdemy we left on a vacation for the summer and found out I was pregent. We lived away from the court until Rosline was born and got married without letting people know I already had a daughter. Last year we moved to court and no one noticed Rosline is older than she should be. Adrian told his mother and I told my mother, father and Lissa that we had her before we married but that she has a dhampir birth-father. I became a guardian to my family and court so that we were always togther.

Adrian is a perfect father to the girls, he never differs Rosline and Alexis. Adrian is beginning to work more and more for his aunt, the queen, while Alexis goes to Adrian's mother and Rosline goes to school. Everyone is happy to care for them because no one really has children in the court, queen Tatiana herself enjoys the company of her favorite nephew's children.

Tonight there is a a private birthday gathering for Lissa that we're invited to. Adrian is already dressed when I get to our town house.

"I can dress the girls while you change," he offers while giving me a kiss.

"Need any help choosing their clothes?" I tease him.

The girls run in to greet me, hanging on my legs, demanding attention. With guardian training I am able to hold both girls.

"Help? No I don't _because_ ," he says mysteriously to the kids. "I ordered new dresses for the three of you.' He leds us to the dinning room where three big boxes sit.

Adrian has always had a taste for fine clothes and now that he has three 'princesses' he call us, he can spoil us all he likes. The girls have matching emerald dresses and mine is maroon with a high collar, loose bell sleves to my wrist and the skirt ends at my knees. Perfection.

A half hour later we're all ready walking with two gifts. I got Lissa a delicate white gold bracelet and a pasmina from Adrian and the kids. The night is warm and a dry breeze blows.

Christian greets us at the door and gives the girls hugs and kisses while they giggle and squarm. H e will make a great father when Lissa gives birth in four months.

We step inside and greet people on our way to find Lissa. She's in the living room chatting with various people. I don't look at anyone on my way to her side with the kids in tow. Finally, when Rosline and Alexia make a break in the crowd there she's sitting with Tasha Ozera and Dimitri.

I squeeze Adrian's hand in mine, he looks at me and I look to Lissa then back at him an dhis eyes go wide. Before we ccould say anything Lissa sees us and calls, "Rose, Adrian!"


	2. Chapter 2

THE PARTY

Adrian squeezes my hand as we step to Lissa. We greet her with 'happy birthday' and kiss her forehead. The girls crowd her and Rosline starts talking animatedly about the trouble she got in at school. I don't look at the couple sitting next to her until Tasha stands and says, "Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov? It's been so long since we've seen each other."

I look at her and surprise, she's preganet. Wow.

Adrian saves me and says, "Actually, it's Rose and Adrian Ivashkov. Pleasure to see you again Tasha."

"Hello, Tasha it's been so long. How are you?" I manage to say with a smile. I had no idea she would be here, let alone Dimitri.

"Hello," she says with a smile that looks like a grimace. "I didn't know you got married."

"Four years, I thought Christian might have told you," Lissa says with her arms around my daughters. "If you didn't know that then I guess you didn't know they have two girls."

"Hello, Rose," I hear a Russian accented voice say. "Adrian."

I turn slowly, hestiantly. I look up at the chocolate eyes very much like Rosline's, have a pained expression. He looks the same. His dark hair resting above his shoulders, sweater and jeans and a stake at his waist.

"Hello," Adrian and I say, curtly.

"These are your daughters?" he asked surprise.

"I had no idea," Tasha says, quietly.

Adrian says proudly, "Yes, these are Rose and mine's beautiful daughters, Rosline and Alexis. Say hi, darling girls." He bends to them. They smile shyly with a small 'hi'.

Tasha is staring at Rosline like she might suspect something. She forces a smile that she gave me. "Such pretty girls you are and such pretty dresses."

The kids sort of stare at her until I have to say, "Girls be polite."

"Thank you," says Rosline.

"They are pretty aren't they?" Lissa says to everyone then turns to the kids, "You know I have cake in the other room if you want some."

"Yes, please," Rosline jumps with excitement. "Mommy and daddy won't ever let us have sweets at home you're the only one who lets us."

Everyone laughs.

"Well, that's because I'm the only one your mommy can't threaten." Lissa laughs.

"Oh, yes she can. She said that she'll throw grandpa Abe out the window last time. Sometimes if I promise not to tell, daddy takes us to get great big ice-cream treats because mommy won't let him have any either. Opps, sorry daddy," she says looking at Adrian.

Everyone laughs again.

"That's okay princess, well just have to find something else to sneek when moms working, won't we?" Adrian tells her smiling.

"Okay but I still want some of auntie Lissa's cake," Rosline said back at him.

"Alright, alright. You can have cake but only one piece each." I said to all three.

"How about I take you and we'll see how big we can cut it," Christian offered.

"Yeah!" they both yelled.

"Okay, let's go." Christian picked them up and carried them to the dinning room.

We all watched them go. I wanted to leave. I don't want to talk to Dimitri. I turned to look at Adrian and met my eyes and understood. Wrapping an arm around my waist he whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay. I'm here."

He kissed my temple and led me to the sofa across from Lissa.

I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE TO GET HOME TO MY KIDS. BEAR WITH ME READERS, MY COMPUTER NO LONGER HAS AN INTERNET CONNECTION SO I HAVE TO USE LIBRARY COMPUTERS. THEN FOR SOME REASON FF WON'T EXCEPT THE STORY I SAVED TO A FLASH DRIVE SO I HAVE TO RE-TYPE THE WHOLE THING THEN POST IT. I'LL TRY TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS EVENING ABOUT 6ISH.

-DELLISA


	3. NOTE FROM ME, NOT A NEW CHAPTER

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL BE POSTING A IRON FEY FF THIS EVENING AS WELL. IN CASE ANY OF YOU LOVE THAT SERIES AS WELL. ITS GOING TO BE FROM PRINCE ASH'S POV. I'M GOING TO MAKE IT A MUSSY LOVE STORY. I JUST WANT TO ADD MORE TO THE NIGHT BEFORE ASH BROUGHT MEGAN TO HIS MOTHER'S COURT.

OH, AND TO WHOMEVER ENJOYS MY ROSE AND ADRIAN STORY, THEY WILL STAY TOGETHER. SORRY DIMIKA FANS BUT I JUST LOVE IVASHKOV. THIS WON'T BE A STORY OF ROSE HAVING TO MAKE AO MANY DIFFICULT DISIONS. I HAVE SOME OTHER VA STORIES I'M WORKING ON THAT YOU MIGHT LOVE LATER.

NOW, FINALLY, I'M GOING HOME. I'M SURE MY DAUGHTERS ARE ASKING FOR ME AND I'M NEARLY DONE WITH A BOOK CALLED, RUINED BY SIMONE ELKELES. READ IT! YOU'LL LOVE IT. I ALSO NEED TO SHARE THE NEWS THAT MY HUSHBAND BOUGHT ME TICKETS TO THE ESCAPE THE FATE TOUR. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL 1/21/11. *COUGH* IT'S A BIRTHDAY PRESENT THAT HE HAD TO TELL ME ABOUT BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO ORDER THEM TODAY. SADLY, I'LL BE 25 ON NOVEMBER 27. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

LOVE YA,

DELLISA


	4. Chapter 4

**The Party Contiued...**

"So how did you two start out?" I don't think you were together the last time I was at the acdemy." Tasha asked, leaning back and placing a hand on Dimitri's knee while staring at me.

"We started dating after you left," Adrian answered her.

"Yes, I remember," Lissa said. "Something happened and all of a sudden Rose and Adrian were always together. By the time we finished at Saint Valdimir's they were sort of offical. The two of them were gone for months, traveling and they returned egaged. By the next May there was a wedding annouced and there was Rosline."

When she said that Dimitri looked at me with guilt and pain.

"So you started dating when Dimitri and I left? That why I never knew you were together," Tasha added.

"I think it was two months after," Adrian said. "Right, Rose?"

"Yes, it is." I said looking only at Adrian.

I saw at the corner of my eyes that Dimitri looked at the floor then at us.

"How old are your children?" Tasha asked, wanted to get fully caught up on our lives.

"Five and two," Adrian said.

"Huh. So you had Rosline before you were married?"

"We didn'y want everyone to think that we married because we had a child so we kept it quiet. Only our parents and Lissa knew about Rosline. Also because we were traveling a lot no one knew any better."

"So, Rose your still a guardian just not Lissa's?"

I hated when people asked me this so I tried to be friendly as possible.

"I guard my family and the court," I said a bit stiffly, then decided to avert the attention given to us. "Enough about us. Lissa told us you've been living in Russia?

"Yes, Diimitri and I have been living in Bia." Tasha said with a surpior expression on her face. I'm guessisng she knows about mine a Dimitri's past and wants me to know he is all her's. Like I care. My feelings for him died when he left me preganet, like any other Mori a-hole.

"We're expecting our first child in April," Tasha continued while I was having my inner monolog run on.

"Really? That's great," I saw with real feelings behind my words.

"Congradulataions," Adrian says to her and a nod to Dimitri.

"Wonderful isn't? Lissa said with a great big smile on her face. "Rose and Adrian have really helped us through the entire process. We don't know where we'd be without them."

"I never would have thought, Rose would be the one to ask about children," Tasha said with a smirk at me.

I swear this women is trying to bait me, little does she know Rose Hathaway grew up.

"Yes, well, it was a surprise to us as well. We were happy when it was just the two of us but I can't imagine what our lives woulud be like without Rosline and Alexis." I said to Tasha while smiling at my daughters, who are currently rubbing Lissa's belly.

"I now have three princesses to take care of and spoil, that is all I can ask for,' Adrian said.

"Yes, that is Adrian's saying. I only hope it will rub off on Christian." Lissa said with a hopeful expression.

"I'll do what I can but I'm sure he'll be fine," Adrian promised. "Sparky has his sore spots but I think it's all a front, hiding what he really is like."

I laughed knowing how Christian would respond to that if he was present. We both have matured so much that people are surprised when we're back to bickering and throwing mean comments at each other.

All of a sudden a voice that I can remember well, speaks.

"Are you going to raise your children as dhampirs?" Dimitri asked.

"My aunt wants them raised as Mori but we're wondering why we should have them in Mori classes when they have no magic. But really it's about having _my_ children working close to her in court. Ivashkov dhamirs." Adrian museses out loud. "Anyway, Rose wants the girls raised as guardians, and so do I, in fact. I want my girls to know everything that will keep them alive, and their mother and grandmother are great guardians so I know they will be as well."

"What do you mean when you say Ivashkov dhampirs," again, Dimitri.

I sigh. I don't want him here.

"I just mean it will be interesting. Our children are royalty after all, because they are dhampirs doesn't mean their not royal. My aunt, as you know has never warmed to Rose but her children are well loved by the queen. As their parents we're not looking forward to how small minded Mori will react to them in school."

"I'm guessing they will be privlaged. The Ivashkovs are a powerful family and Adrian is the queen's favorite, and Rose and Janine are the best female guardians. Let not even talk about the infulance Abe has," Lissa added while laughing.

Adrian and I join her laughing because it's a discussion we have had often, and she is saying the exact same things as us.

We all sat and made small-talk for an hour. I was getting more and more anxious to leave. Finally, I stood and said, "I think I'll check and Christian and the girls," to no one in particular.

I walked in the dinning room, hoping Christian would make it easy for me but I didn't see them. I walked upstairs knowing their in Christian's room, he had built for when he wants an escape from all the royal non-sense.

The attic is where Christian made his retreat. It covers half of the house and has all the toys a man could want. There is a giant tv that no one really needs with a dvd player, and the new blue-ray one and different game consoles. There is a library of games and movies nest to the tv. Sitting on a super comfy sofa is the three cake eaters watching some Disney movie Christian keeps for the girls. On Christian's lap sits a box of pink yummy cupcakes. Sighing, I step in the room.

"You know I should have you watch them while they go through the sugar rush," I say, waatching him pale a bit.

"Uh oh, hide the cake!" Christian said and laughed with the kids.

"Okay, you helped make the mess so clean them up before you take them back to the party."

"No worries. I'll do it so go have fun down there while we continue our fun here."

I walk down the steps and waiting in the door way is Dimitri.


	5. The real Chapter 5

The Conversation With The Old Love...

"What do you want?" I snap.

"You begged me not to leave you and after I leave your with Adrian?" Dimitri snaps back at me.

"Are you serious? That was years ago!" I whisper harshly. How dare he pop into my life and ask me questions like this. I try to stay calm, barely succeeding.

"Five to be exact." Dimitri throws back at me. "Is Rosline mine because she can't be Adrian's?"

He lowers his voice and looks down into my eyes. How can I remember those eyes so well? They way he gazed at me while working as a guardian at school, hoping no one notices. No, no, no! I will not remember those things!

"Adrian is her father!" People would most likely hear me if there was anyone on this floor.

"If you were married a exactly one year after you graduated she can't be his."

"You cannot march here in ask me these questions! You are my past, nothing more!"

"How can you say that? I love you. Do you think I just forgot about you? Do you think-"

Dimitri was cut off by another voice.

"Leave her be Dimitri. You left Rose. It's all over and done with now," Adrian snarled at him.

"Stay out of this!" Dimitri growled back.

"That is my wife your taking to and my daughter you're asking about, I'm not staying out of this," Adrian told him, coming to stand beside me. I felt more confidence with Adrian beside me now.

"I'm questioning if she is really your daughter, we don't know if it's my business too."

"Do you really think being a sperm donner makes you a father? What if she was, what you you do?" Adrian asked with a anger that I only saw when Dimitri left me years ago. "Will you leave Tasha and your unborn baby? Do you think we would allow you to be in my daughter's life?"

Adrian was treding on dangerous ground here. He answered that question truthfully but Dimitri does not realize it.

"Is she mine?" Dimitri asked again, looking only at me.

I couldn't say anything. Part of me wanted very badly to say yes but the other part still hated him too much and wanted to do the cruelest thing and keep a father unknowingly out of his daughter's life.

"I can see the color of her eyes are similar to mine, not Adrian's, not yours," Dimitri added when I said nothing.

"I'm a dhampir," I snarled when words finally came. "There is no possible way Rosline is yours."

Dimitri's face had pain and sadness while Adrian squeezed my hand gratefully. Dimitri looked like desperate to have a link with me. The one link that could bind me to him for a lifetime.

"Dimika?" Tasha's voice called before we saw her. She turned the corner and saw the three of us, obviously in a argument and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dimitri lied smoothly, using his guardian face to his advantage. "I was asking Rose and Adrian where there daughters were."

"Well, come on. Lissa is tired and wants us all to go," Tasha said while looping her arm through his.

"Rose and I must leave as well. I'm sure the sugar has kicked in and the kids will need to go before making a scene." Adrian lied just as smoothly as Dimitri.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again. We should have lunch sometime Rose," Tasha called back from their retreat.

Adrian and I stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Lets hurry and get the children," I said to Adrian.

"Yes, we need to discuss this privately."

We headed to the attic and the girls were still watching tv but starting to yawn.

"Come on, lets get you home and into bed," Adrian said picking up Rosline.

"But daddy, I want to finish the movie," Rosline whines.

"We cab finish it tomorrow, Rosie, okay?" Christian asked her.

"Okay, goodnight uncle Chris," Rosline said sweetly.

"GoodnightRosie, goodnight Aelxis," Christian said with affection that he displays only to them. Christian, ever the neat freak, started to clean before we were out the door.

Downstairs people were trickling out the door and I found Lissa still sitting on the couch with Tasha but no Dimitri.

"We're leaving Lis. The girls need to get home," I said interrupting what ever Tasha was saying.

"Oh thats too bad, I was hoping we could talk more when everyone else leaves. I'll see you tomorrow though, thanks for coming." She said.

"Lissa, like we would ever miss it," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know but still. Goodnight everyone. "

"'Night auntie Lis," Rosline and Alexis yawned to her.

We walked out and continued our journey home in silence. I'm sure Adrian was wondering what to do about Dimitri but I was thinking about five years ago. When Adrian saved me.

_I was on my way to class when I saw Dimitri walking toward me. I smile thinking I get more time to talk to him because he would most likely excuse my tardiness. Only when I saw his face I knew that wasn't the case. _

_"Rose," Dimitri took a deep breath. "I'm leaving now, to take a job as a private guardian."_

_"What?" This was out of the blue._

_He looks me straight in the eyes and says, the words that shattered my world for months. "I'm leaving to become Tasha's guardian. I'm taking the offer she gave me months ago."_

_"Why?" I said, no other words coming to me. _

_"Honestly? She can give me what you cannot. I want children Rose and you can't give me that and you're too young to even consider marriage." I felt pins in my ears when he said that and knives in my heart. _

_"Please? Please don't leave me!" I beg loudly, not caring who will hear. _

_"I can't. I don't love you anymore Rose." Dimitri said while looking in my eyes. "Our relationship was never meant to be, I'm seven years older than you. What would happen to us if people found out? We wouldn't be guardians again."_

_"That's why you won't stay?" I felt anger at those words. "You're too frightened of losing your job and reputation?"_

_"No. I don't love you Rose. That's why I shouldn't stay here."_

_"Please," I begged quietly with tears streaking my face. "Please stay?"_

_"No," Dimitri said quietly and calmly. "Goodbye Rose."_

_I didn't look up. I didn't want to see him walking away from me forever. A while later, I don't know how long, I ran. I ran to my room and locked my door. Knock came later and I said nothing and did nothing. Knocks would quiet again then return later but I stayed where I was, not moving._

_I spent days curled in a ball laying in my dorm. I don't know if I sleep but suddenly Adrian was with me. _

_"Leave me alone," I said without emotion and laid back down._

_"Little dhampir, it's okay," Adrian said soothingly._

_"No. It's not okay."_

_"It will be one day. You need to get up and move on with your life to feel better. Be the strong little dhampir I know," Adrian begged me. "Please, Lissa needs you. If you don't come out I will have to tell her whats wrong with you. Do you want everyone to know about him, to ask you a million questions? That's what will happen you know?"_

_"I know." I whispered._

_"Okay," he said as if I was a little girl. "Then get up and get dressed. I'll be outside your door, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_From that day on Adrian was there for me. He knew I needed to heal and offered his companionship to help me. We would walk the entire campus in silance, he would watch me train with Alberta, wherever i went Adrian was with me. When friends would ask me why I was upset or if I was sick he would always glare at the person and shake his head, telling them to leave me alone. Slowly I realized he was telling me something too. Adrian would love me like no other. He would love me when I loved another man and he would put me back together when that man left me. _

_Through my heart-ache I found the Adrian hidden beneath the callous behavior and jokes. There was an Adrian filled with devotion, caring, and love. The Adrian for me. _

_After two months I was ready. We walked to the pond where I beat the crap out of Jesse, where he tortured Lissa, and watched the dark sky turn purple. It was beginnig to be a beautiful sunrise, birds were starting to wake and chirp. We reached the pond and I took a deep breath getting ready to let the feelings of him out._

_"Adrian?" I said softly. _

_"Yes, little dhampir?" He asked, equally soft._

_"I want to thank you for taking care of me but I want to know why you did it? Putting up with my mess."_

_He chuckled. "How could I not? You needed someone and no one else knew why. I figured you didn't want anyone else to know why. And also because I wanted to. I wanted to be there in any way if you need me."_

_"I don't know what I would have become if not for you."_

_He stayed silent. I looked at him and he was glaring into the dark water with a tight jaw. _

_"I don't think anyone has treated me like you have. Thank you."_

_He opened his mouth and shut it, then tried again._

_'Rose, I want you to be there for you always. I would take care of you if you would just allow me to. You would be the most persious person to me, always. I hope one day you could realize tha-"_

_I cut him off by covering his mouth. Adrian looked sadly at me and I wanted to take the pain in his eyes away more than anything in the world. I wanted him smiling and happy, always._

_"I brought you here because I need to tell you something," I say to him. "While I've been mourning what I thought was true love I have fallen in love with you."_

_Adrian looked at me as if he couldn't believe it. He held my hands in his, smiling his brilliant smile. "I love you Rose Hathaway and I have been wanting to say that for months."_

_"I know. I wasn' ever clear-minded enough to realize I want you too. My heart has been aching since I thought we wouldn't see each other after I graduate. All I want is to be happy with you."_

_Adrian leaned toward me, cupping my face in his palms and lightly pressed his lips to mine. Our first kiss was sweet and gentle at first and deepened to an all consuming kiss._

_We stayed there in the dawn marveling at each other, at a new love forming between us. "We be together forver," he said. _

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope you like this one. The flash back was suppose to be the first chapter but I couldn't find it when I was typing it out so I added it here.

Someone asked about Rose having a daughter for another dhampir, just hold on to your war pony because I'm getting to it. I'm a first-timer. I don't really know what I'm doing and to top that off I'm not computer savvy.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Love ya,

Dellisa


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE VA SERIES.

CHAPTER 6

_Flashback:_

_Adrian and I were in Paris, at a hotel when I felt ill. _

_I graduated two weeks ago and Adrian wanted to travel, to show me the world. I was passed over as Lissa's guardian so Adrian requested me, to make sure I was always near Lissa. _

_When I woke, I stood to gather my clothes for a shower when I was suddenly dizzy. The earth seemed to tilt and I caught hold a table to steady myself. After a moment I was fine and then I wanted to hurl. I ran towards the bathroom and lifted to toilet seat. For ten minutes I sat with my head over the bowl until Adrian woke. _

_He placed a wet washcloth to my head and asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"_

_"I have no idea," I said honestly._

_"I would say your probably pregnant but we were always careful," Adrian remarked._

_I tried to remember when we had sex and he was right, we were always careful, because I didn't want children. Then suddenly I had a thought. Dimitri and I slept together once and because dhampirs can't procreate we didn't use any protection. I never brought into consideration that because I'm Shadow-kissed I might be different from other dhampirs. I have an ability to feel when Striogi are near so why not be even more different?_

_"Adrian? Can you take me to get tested at a hospital?"_

_Adrian was silent. _

_"Adrian?" I said looking up at him. He was pale and starring at me with a blank expression. I said, louder, "Adrian?"_

_"Yes...I'll find a place to take you." He said slowly. "Are you alright, now?"_

_"Yes, I'll get ready now." _

_Adrian gave me my clothes I dropped on the floor and shut the door. While undressing I noticed in the mirror, just below my waist-line, my tummy was hard and had a slight bump. A half hour later I returned to the bedroom and Adrian was sitting on the bed, completely dressed and waiting._

_Two hours later, we were back in our room. I stared out the window and Adrian stood behind me, his hands resting on my little baby bump. I'm pregnanet. I'm a eighteen year old graduate and pregnant. _

_"It's not mine is it?" Adrian broke the silance. _

_"No, it's not."_

_"What do you want to do?" Adrian asked, turning me around to face him._

_I knew my answer, when the doctor gave us the result I knew what I was going to do. "I'm keeping the baby."_

_Adrian studied my face for a while then nodded. "Are you going to tell him?"_

_"No, he left me, us. He doesn't deserve to know." I knew that in my heart, Dimitri would want us to be a family or at least be in my life if he knew and I didn't want that. He made his decision and mine when he left. _

_"Rose," Adrian said, seriously. "I love you, I want to be with you forever. If you want to keep the baby and don't want him in your life, let me raise the child. I'll treat him or her as my own. I'll love it and you forever and take care of you."_

_We gazed at each other and I saw the truth written in his eyes. He loved me enough to raise Dimitri's child as his own._

_"I want to marry you one day, and I want a family with you. If you want just this one child it does not matter, I just want to be with you forever." Adrian brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them. _

_"I love you too and I want to be with you forever. But I don't want anyone to know about this baby yet, I don't want rumors and gossip to reach him. No one is to know this child isn't yours." I made sure to watch ever emotion going through his eyes, to know it's what he wants._

_Adrian smiled. "I'm going to be a father?" _

_"Only if you want to be one." I smile back at him._

_"Yes, I do, more than anything." Adrian kissed me tenderly and thoroughly. "Now, where do you want to live while we keep this secret?"_

_"Where no one knows about Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov." I reply dryly._

_"That's a tough one."_

_We moved to a town in California and lived there until after Rosline was born. Adrian and I did all the birthing classes and he went crazy buying everything to make me and the baby comfortable. We married in a courtroom, alone, to make sure Rosline started out a Ivashkov. The queen was not happy but quieted when Adrian defended our relationship and said if she doesn't allow our marriage he will never speak to her again. Adrian is the queens favorite and only nephew so she gave in and wished us a happy marriage. _

_Two months later after twenty-three hours of labor, our beautiful baby girl was born. Adrian and I cried when Rosline was laid on my stomach, screaming her little lungs off. I noticed immediately, that I wasn't lucky enough to have a child that looked more like me. Rosline's eyes were the same shade brown as Dimitri. Besides her eyes, Rosline did look like me. Adrian named her because 'it's a family tradition that the father names the first born' he said. Although, his mother, Daniella said otherwise. _

_Three months later our home at queen Tatiana's court was ready. Two months after the move we had another wedding. The queen spared no expense. The Ivashkov family had some thoughts about the infamous Adrian and a dhampir girl getting married. Guardians, I noticed, did not respect me as they did other female guardians who dated only dhampir men but I had my family to help me through it. I still trained and did my duty and when there was a crisis I volunteered to help and guardians saw that Rose Hathaway was still a bad ass they showed more respect to me. _

* * *

**I'm not really sure how this chapter is but let me know what you think of it. Next will be Rose and Adrian deciding what to do about Dimitri. Oh, just to let you know, that twenty-three hour labor...that was how long I was in labor the first time. It was horrible. **

**There are parelles from Rose and Adrian to my husband, Kraig and I. We have two daughters, Delighla and Elizabeth, who are born two years apart. I also have a neice names Alexia, that's similar. I know there are other things...I just can't remember at the moment. **

**That's all for now. **

**Love ya,**

**Dellisa**

**p.s.**

**Do you know who's birthday is today?**

**Mine!**

**The big 25!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Vampire Academy series.**

**Dimitri's POV**

Tasha led me away from Roza and her _husband_. The heart wrenching pain I felt made me want to beat him down and make sure he never touches my Roza again.

Back at the party all is normal but I need to leave before I do something I might not regret.

"Tasha, Lissa," I say to them. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Lissa said with a happy smile at me. "Go on, I'm sure Tasha and I will be alright."

Tasha didn't want me to go and was looking at me with an accusing gaze. I smiled any way and nodded.

Once outside I walked for a few minutes thinking of what Rose has done. I never thought she would run to Adrian's arms. I knew she would be hurt that I was leaving her but I didn't want her to be with any one else, I know it is selfish of me to want her live without moving on but I cannot stand the thought of another man with his hands on my Roza.

But _Adrian Ivashkov_? How could she marry him with the reputation he has? He probably isn't faithful to her. Maybe he's never been and Rose doesn't see that... I know that isn't true. I saw Adrian's eyes and face when he looked at Rose, it was the look of a person truly in love, she was the only women he looked at now.

I walked for a while then made my way back to the princess' home when I saw them. Rose and Adrian carrying thier two beautiful daughters. How it pained me to see him with the family I wanted with Rose. When we were together I often thought of the life we could have when she graduated, I wanted a family with her. I wanted to marry Rose and have a home full of children. But that was never to be.

I cursed the moon and stars because Rose and I would never have what I wanted most. We are both dhampires therefor we cannot have children together. I thought she would be a great mother and she turned out to be, just not the mother of my children.

With my head full of thoughts, I watched and followed them. They didn't speak, their children seem to be falling asleep and my eyes focused on Rosline. She is a beautiful girl, she looked very much like her mother except for her eyes. Rose's eyes are a dark brown, nearly black and Adrian's is emerald green. Rosline's eyes are the color of milk chocolate. The same as mine.

Could she really be my daughter? The fact that her possible parents are dhampires says no. The color of her eyes say another thing, that it might be possible. I need her to be mine, then we can be a family, not them and Adrian. I would love Rose forever, and our children too.

The little family is going up the walk of a big mansion not far from the princess' home. This house is just as grand as the princess but I'm sure Adrian has made sure everything inside is even better. The Ivashkov family is the largest and richest of the Mori so Adrian is able able to buy all that he likes. I could never do that.

I wouldn't be able to take my family on spontanuos vactions to excotic places but I could love them. I would take Rose and the children to my hometown in Russia. We could live near my mother, sisters, nephew and neices. We could be happy and all the money Adrian has would not matter.

The door of the mansion open and they go inside and lock the door. I stay outside and watch various lights turn on upstairs then eventually most go off. I see shadows moving downstairs and I move to see into a window at the back of the house, it is small, like a bathroom window but it's enough.

Rose walks into the kitchen dressed a silk night dress that rest at her knees but has a slit up her thigh and it's the color red roses. My breathing hitches at the sight. Rose is the most beautiful women I have seen and it hurts knowing that by my leaving her gave Adrian this life. Had I stayed with her I would be in the house with her, not watching from outside.

Adrian walks into the kitchen dressed in night clothes as well but I don't let my eyes stray from Rose. They talk, it's a serious conversation. Rose is doing most of the talk and Adrian answers, he walks to her and wraps her in his arms. Rose takes hold of Adrian as if she might be forever separated from him.

As I stand under the stars watching, she kisses him.

My heart breaks seeing her want him first.

He returns her kisses. They continue until Rose pulls back and looks at him with so much love it hurts. Adrian lifts her to the counter and she wraps her legs around him. From where I stand I see everything. I see her sigh, gasp, whisper a name and watch her chest rise and fall faster, passion making her breath speed.

Tears fall from my eyes. The only women I love is making love to another man and I'm watching it. I can see Rose look and Adrian and smile, then kiss him. Not being able to stand it any longer I leave.

Stomping my way back to Lissa's house I try to pull myself together before Tasha sees me.

Later that night, while in the heat of passion, I think only of Rose. She is the one I am with, not the women baring my child. Only my Roza.

**This chapter is for a viewer that suggested that I write on in Dimitr's point of view. (Thanks, I think it actually made the story better.) My whole story was suppose to be only from Rose's POV but I think I'll write from Adrian's as well.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions to make this story better let me know.**

**Love Ya,**

**Dellisa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Vampire Academy series. Sadly.**

**Thanks for the comments guys! Its has help to get ideas from other people to make this story even better for you and me. Just to let you know, this story isn't going like the original version. I want to make it longer and filled with more drama. **

**Also, since everyone is asking, Rose will most likely stay with Adrian. I'm TEAM Ivashkov so I have to write a happy ending for him. Sorry Dimitri fans but this women loves Adrian. **

**Check out my other fan fic a well on the Iron Fey books. It's called Ash and Meghan's hot night. **

**Enjoy!**

I wake the morning after the party and get dressed for work.

While going through my normal morning routine I think of mine and Adrian's conversation. About when we decided on what to do about Dimitri.

_In the kitchen, when our children were asleep we talked. _

_"You're Rosline's father, Adrian," I told him. "No matter how her conception came about _you_ are the only father she has. There is no need for Dimitri to know."_

_"I know," Adrian said tiredly. "I'm just not sure if it's the right thing to do."_

_"What?" I asked shocked by his admission. How could Adrian think that after everything Dimitri caused?_

_"What if we told him but have him agree to never tell Rosline?" _

_"Are you serious?" i asked Adrian. "He'll want to be in her life no matter what we say, he'll want to act as her father. Are you willing to have our daughter not call you her father anymore?" I say outraged. _

_"Rose," Adrian sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he is frustrated. "You know that isn't what I want. I just think Rosline and Dimitri should have a choice as well."_

_"This secret getting out will be hard on her and us. Tasha seems to suspect something already, can you imagine what it'll be like if Lissa, Christian, and our families and friends find out?" I spat, not at him but at the universe that wants to screw up my life. "Everyone will consider it a betrayal even though it was our decision alone. And what about Rosline? What do you think her life will be like? Other children may call her names because she comes from two dhampirs and they will tell her awful things."_

_I am so afraid for Rosline. The Mori community will consider her abnormal and might tell their children to stay away from her. If I let this get out Rosline's life will be scared, I only need Adrian to understand that._

_"What about your aunt Adrian? The queen only tolerates me because you're happy and I haven't done anything that will start our little war."_

_"Rose, I'm just not sure what to do." Adrian said. "Rosline is my daughter Rose. I have always thought of her as my daughter that will never change."_

_We stood silent for a moment while we thought it out._

_"What if we wait until she's eighteen to tell her? It would be her choice, whither or not she wants him in her life." _

_Adrian thought again and nodded._

_"Alright, that sounds fair."_

_"So we're agreed, we'll tell Dimitri that only you are Rosline's father?" I asked to make sure we have it all clear between us._

_"Yes," Adrian said and pulled me into his arms. _

_I held on to him, afraid that our lives may change. After a while we started to kiss then it wasn't enough, Adrian and I lost ourselves in each other. Later when we finally went to bed I felt like someone was watching us when we were in the kitchen but fell asleep before I thought it out._

When I stepped out of the bathroom Adrian was out of bed and no where in I walked downstairs I heard cartoons on in the living room and laughing.

Adrian was started breakfast for me and I finished while he changed. When he came back we sat down at the table together and talked about what what Adrian and the kids were going to do. It's Saturday but I have to work for a few hours for another guardian until lunch, Adrian only works weekdays so he'll take care of the children alone.

"Momma," Rosline started. "Can we go shopping at the toy store?"

"I have to work today, sweet heart," I told her. "If you want we can go after lunch."

She thought about it and nodded. "Okay, because I really want you to come see the toy I want."

I smiled at her and turned to Alexis. "Do you want to get toys too, pumpkin?" I said while tickling her belly.

Alexis laughed and squirmed then ran to Adrian.

"Okay," Adrian said. "Shall we walk your mom to work?"

The girls nodded so we took them upstairs to dress them. The children's closet was nearly as large as Adrian and mine. He's the type of father that wants his children to have all they wish for and then some, so there are a tone of dresses, coats, hats, shoes and regular clothing in there.

When they were dressed in matching black and white long dress-like shirts, black leggings and glittery black ballet flats and dark pink bows in their hair we set out to the guardian building. **(I just got new pictures of my two nieces, Jordyn and Alexia, in these outfits. Well, except for the bows, they wore white ones but I thought the pink would pop with black and white outfits. Now moving on.)**

We walked across the court and had a normal family morning. We talked and laughed and just, had fun. After a night like last night this morning was great. Our daughters is what makes our lives perfect, sure Adrian and I were happy when it was the two of us but the girls make things even better.

At the guardian building there were others that were arriving for work as well and spoke with the girls and made them laugh. After guardians noticed I was still a guard at heart they opened up to me and my family, and it helped that Adrian Ivashkov, the queen's favorite nephew, was training with me. When we found out I was pregnant he wanted to be capable of protecting his family so I starting training him. Now other guardians help train Adrian as well, hoping other Mori might follow his footsteps and learn to defend themselves for once.

A good friend of mine, Guardian Shawn Grey walks up and says hello.

"Hey Adrian, Rose," he says then kneels down to the kid's level. "Hey there Lexi and Rosie," he smiles.

"Shawn!" they yell and jump up and down.

"Do you want to come play with us?" Rosline asks.

"If your mom and dad say okay, but I just got off work and I'm very tired," Shawn tells them. When their faces drop he adds quickly, "Maybe we can get cake later?"

"Yeah!" They jump about again.

"Hold it!" I stop the excitement. I look at the girls and say, "You ate all those cupcakes with uncle Chris last night, you're not having cake again for a while."

"Please?" Rosline begged and Alexis looked like she would cry any second.

"Maybe we should just tell momma to go to work and she won't know what we do?" Adrian said. He has become great friends with Shawn, they act like brothers sometimes. Shawn doesn't have any family he knows of because he was dropped off at an academy when he was a baby so he is very close with us.

"See you later mommy," Rosline said and Alexis waves at me while smiling.

"You want me to go, already?" I asked with mock-hurt.

"Yes," Alexis, Rosline and Shawn yell.

"Fine," I said and gave Adrian a kiss while the other three groan. "Love you guys, be careful."

I stepped in the door and turned around to watch them leave. Alexis was holding her arms up to Shawn, showing she wants him to hold her while Adrian and Rosline held hands. I smiled and shook my head then walked in.

My day morning was routine until I got a phone call.

"Ivashkov," I said into my cell phone.

"Its Smith," a male voice said. "I'm gonna send you a guardian that is visiting with his charge. We have enough guardians here so I'll have send him to your wall."

Dear Lord, please don't let it be him.

"Send him over," I said and shut the phone and prepared to deal with the Russian.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me and his voice said, "Roza."

* * *

**Remember to let me know what you think!**

**-Dellisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your awesome reviews people. And if you really want to know, I'm not sure if I wrote it before, yes Rose and Adrian will stay together. (FYI: I don't really like the Last Sacrifice. I'm just putting it out there. All I can say is, I can't wait for the spin off series. Woot!)**

**Vampedout: Thanks for correcting my spelling for Mori, I will now try to remember it's Moroi, no promises. :) my fingers just move the way they want and I don't like proof reading, at all. **

**I'm not all that sure what the heck I'm writting anymore. If my chapters don't make sense remember: **

**I'm winging it.**

"Roza," he murmurs from behind me.

I turn and there is the Russian, looking at me with a tight jaw and hard eyes. Great, what did I do now?

"Guardian Belikov," I nod my head once and turned back to my post. "I prefer that we address each other professionally."

"Of course, Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri says in a mocking voice.

"It's Ivashkov, you know that," I say sharply.

"I prefer not to call you that, _Guardian Hathaway_," Gods help me this man is asking for a beating.

"Wither you prefer it or not it is my name, and remember, I'm no longer your student." I turn back to face him when I say this, and to think he use to lecture me on proper respect. "In fact, I out rank you now, you will address me accordingly."

There's a beat of silence.

"Roza," Dimitri whispers. "Why did you choose him? Of all the Moroi and dhampirs did you have to become his play thing? I thought you were done with being a blood whore."

I'm so tempted to throw him off this freaking wall but I try to control myself.

"Guardian Belikov," I spat at him. "My name is not Roza. Don't start this shit with me while I'm working. Don't ever call me a blood whore again. If you must know Adrian has never, _never_ taken any blood from me."

"That's what they all say," Dimitri sneered at me. "I'm sure he's done it to many times to count."

Behind him I see a guardian named Mikhail Tanner, a man that once worked at the academy I attended approach, he is one of the few people to know about Dimitri and mines past.

"You have nothing to do with my life anymore." I whisper ferociously. "Remember, you made that choice yourself? Stay out of my life and away from me and my family."

"Guardian Tanner," I call to him. When Mikhail looks up and sees who I'm standing with his and eyes darken. "Would you be so kind to have Guardian Belikov take your shift with the novices?"

"Yes, Guardian Ivashkov" mikal says easily. "I need to speak with you about their training anyway."

"Alright Belikov," I say with satisfaction. "The novices will be waiting at the school gym on the other side of the court. Keep in mind, they are the ones that are being punished it has nothing to do with advance training."

I can see Mikal smirk a bit. The students that show up are always late, complain too much and are a hell of a lot to deal with. Every guardian that is assigned there never want to go back again.

Without another word Dimitri walks away.

"Thanks, Mike," I say to him.

"No problem. I knew if I didn't agree with you he might be dead by the time you leave."

I chuckle.

"I think you would have been right," I thought of what Dimitri said about me being a blood whore, do I seem like one? The only times I gave blood was to Lissa when we were on the run. I did it out of duty because she was my charge. It had nothing to do with sex.

"What are you thinking about?" Mikal asked, watching me.

"He called me Adrian's blood whore," I blurted without thinking. Mikhail usually lets Adrian know when someone says things like that to me. No way was this going to be a secret anymore.

"What?" Mikal asked, outraged. "That asshole claims to love you and says something like that to your face? What the hell is his problem?"

"He's angry that I'm with Adrian. I think he wished I never move on. He wanted to be the only one that I would ever love." i sigh. "He is such an idiot."

Mikhail shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even listen to him." Mikhail ordered. "I can't believe he's doing that while Tasha is pregnant with his baby. And you and he were together five years ago. Can't he leave you alone?"

"Appartently not."

Mikhail and I stood silently, maybe we were both thinking of killing Dimitri. Well, I knew I was.

"Oh," Mikhail said suddenly. "I came to tell you that you can go. Christopher showed up."

"Great!" I was extremly happy that Christopher came in early than he said. "I need to make sure Adrian and Shawn don't drown my kids in sugar."

I made my way down, moving fast.

"Rose you need to let them be normal kids once in a while!" Mikhail called as I ran home.

I rolled my eyes and contiued home.

When I was near my home some one called my name. When I turned I saw Tasha and Lissa making they're way over.

"We came to ask if you'll go shopping with us," Tasha asked in a voice that was just too sweet.

"Sure, I guess." I replied nonchalantly while Lissa smiled. "Let's go to my house so I change."

As we walked Lissa asked why I was dressed for work and I explained the deal another guardian and I had. Tasha would smile but I noticed that it wasn't real. Her eyes had a hard edge and it looked like hatred.

I invited them in and Tasha exclaimed at its beauty and design. Lissa told her it was mostly Adrian's design. He wanted to build the best home for his growing family. I had to roll my eyes at that.

When I changed into black gladiator sandals, ripped jeans, and a thin grey t-shirt with a black vest we set out to the Moroi shopping centers within the court.

It _so_ wasn't any fun. Why?

All Lissa and Tasha did was complain about how they no longer fit in the same size as before. Hello? You're growing another person, inside you. Duh! And if that wasn't enough, they went on and on about how jealous they are that I'm thin and have a lot more choices at cute things. I have to remember not to shop with another pregnant woman again. Ever.

After two hour of that I text Adrian and said to call me with some fake excuse to get away. He said no becasue I was finally getting a taste of what I was once like. The only reason he did it was becasue I swore not to have sex with him for a year.

As you can imagine he called thirty seconds later saying the Rosline has a tooth ache. Lissa offered to heal Rosline but I said the girl has to grow up with normal children pain. She had to get used to it because Lissa can't always heal her. Finally, after ten minutes of reassurance, Lissa let me leave. Not before promising another shopping trip. Heaven's strike me now.

**Adrian's POV**

Rose makes me laugh. She had to have me rescue her from the pregnant women but I wanted her to deal with it because I'm sure no matter how awful Lissa and Tasha were was nothing compared to when Rose was pregnant.

I place my cell back in my pocket and turn back to where my angels are playing with that sucker Shawn.

My hands ball into fists and my jaw clenches immediately.

Playing with my daughters is none other than that asshole, Dimitri Belikov.

Not wanting to casue a sene in front of my daughters I call to them, "Rosline, Alexia? Come on, we have to pick your mom up."

They walk over while Dimitri looks at me with a smirk.

"Daddy, this man says he wants to train me to be the best guardian, like you and momma," Rosline smiles.

I heard Dimitri snicker when Rosie called me a guardian. Shawn gave Dimitri a pissed look.

"You know what we told you." I reminded her. "Your mommy and I don't want you training until your older."

"But dad," Rosline whines.

"Rosie," I bend to her level. "Mom and I will let you train, but not while you're this young. Besides you don't even know that man. You aren't suppose to speak to strangers let alone accept training lessons."

"I forgot," she looked so like her mother right then.

"It's okay but no more strangers, okay?"

"Alright."

"Then say goodbye to Shawn and we'll get your mom."

Rosline and Alexia say goodbye but I had to almost pry Alexia from Shawn's arms.

The poor guy was up for almost a day because my daughters wanted to play with him.

When we're walking away, the asshole calls, "Adrian tell Rose we haven't finished our conversation."

Damned son of a bitch talked to her? Does he want her to fall off the deep end again? Or would died be better? Those just might happen if he continues to bother her. Hell! The a-hole himself may end up dead.

That thought made me smile. Free of him forever. That's a thought.

**Remember to tell me what you think. **

**I must go and haunt my cousin down, she took my "Ruined" by Simone Elkeles. Grr. **

_**I will find you, Nissa!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn's POV

"You're that Guardian Belikov, aren't you?" I asked him.

He just looked at me then rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you want me to stay away from Rose?"

"She might have loved you once but that was years ago. Do you have any idea of what you did to her? Adrian told me everything about that time, even things that Rose's best friends don't know." My fists are clenched tight from fury. This guy is trying to mess up my brother's life. "Adrian is with her now. Rosline and Alexis are like my nieces, so if you bother their mom or father again Adrian isn't the only one you have to deal with."

Belikov rolled his eyes again. "What can he do to me? He's nothing but a royal brat."

"If you're really that ignorant, you can find out for yourself," I smiled at the thought. Everyone still thinks Ivashkov can't fight, hello, he's being trained by Rose and other elite guardians.

"Whatever, I'm just here to make Rose realize that she still loves me."

"Are you fucking mental? I hear Tasha Ozera is carrying your child, Rose is married with two children! Do you think she'll destroy her daughter's lives and runaway with you? If you do then you know nothing about her. Rose puts her family first, her daughters are her life. Do you think she can take them away from their father or abandon them?"

"I love her, that's all that matters," with that the guy turns and walks away.

I think I'll come up with a way to have Lady Ozera find out. I'm sure Adrian will help.

I smile to myself as I find my way back to my room, to get some much needed sleep.

Rose's POV

When I saw Adrian I knew something was wrong. The tightness in his jaw while trying to smile was obvious, his eyes had a hard glint and he wasn't relaxed, not by a long shot.

I couldn't ask him about it because of the kids but I was certain it had to do with Dimitri.

Hour later when our shopping trip ended and the children slept I asked Adrian about his mood.

"What's wrong Adrian?"

He didn't respond immediately. Moments past when he finally said, "He spoke with Rosline and offered to train her with our permission. We're lucky she doesn't seem to remember.

I sighed.

"Rose, I really don't want to talk about it." Adrian told me with a serious look. He is never serious but this cannot be swept under a rug until later.

"Adrian," I begged him. "Talk to me."

He turned away from his liquor cabinet with anger in his eyes.

"Why?" He yelled. Luckily our house was grand enough that maybe the children wouldn't hear. "Why should I talk about it? To tell you I wish you had never loved him? Our lives would have always been perfect if it weren't for you loving him once! He's back to win you over and I can't do anything about it!"

"Adrian," I say softly. "I will not leave you, I want him gone as much as you do."

"It hurts Rose," he whispered. "Dimitri is your first love and I know that a first love and it hurts. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I want him gone."

With that Adrian turned and walked out the room.

"I'll be in my office," he called back.

Not knowing what else to do I made sure the doors were locked and the alarms activated then went to the basement where our gym was.

When Adrian and I moved to court and built this house he made sure that there was a full gym and a sparring area. At night while Rosline and Alexis slept we would come down here and work out. Adrian is good enough to actually take me down now much to the surprise of others.

Once while shopping for Rosline's first birthday on the city we were attacked by strigoi. We fought side by side and took down four strogoi, one got away then later word had spread about Adrian. A royal Moroi receiving two minjoi marks was unheard of. Queen Tatiana used Adrian to develop a training program for any willing Moroi.

While I was strectching my cell phone rang.

"Ivashkov," I answered.

"Guardian Ivashkov, secure your children, strigoi are on their way." It was the queen's royal guard.

"Any inside court?" I barked.

"Yes but the guardians are holding them back. You have enough time to get them to the royal building."

I hung up and ran upstairs. My watch said it was three p.m. Only a couple of hours until sunrise.

I found Adrian sitting at his desk, his drink untouched.

"Strogoi are here, we need to hide the children."

Before I could finish Adrian jumped up, pulled his stake from a drawer and ran for the girls room. I grabbed a bag, filled with supplies for the children, I kept for a situation like this and gathered Alexis in my arms. Adrian picked up Rosline and we made our way downstairs.

The Moroi court was built with underground tunnels that only the highest members of court knew about, not even guardians knew about it. Tatiana had a secret entrance built for us in the pantry and showed us a place where we could hide the children safely.

The tunnels were dark but after ten minutes of keeping the girls calm and jogging we made it to where the queen was hidden with Adrian's parents and Lissa, Christian and her guards.

"What's going on?" I asked Tatiana's guard.

"They attacked the walls and while the guardians at the gate were distracted a human broke the wards." One of the six royal guardians answered.

"Do they need reinforcements?"

I saw the guardian look at my family and hesitate.

"Yes," he finally said. "They were overwhelmed but all guardians closest to court were called and should be here soon."

"I'll go up and see," I said and looked at Adrian.

"Rose, no," Lissa said.

I ignored her and kept eye contact with Adrian.

Pain and indecision was clear on his face but at last he nodded.

I walked to my family and wrapped my arms around them and kiss each one. I prayed God would let me come back unharmed.

"Be careful," I whispered. "I love you."

With that I turned and ran back the way we came. Alone I was able to return home within minutes. I heard nothing on the other side and cautiously stepped out. The doors were intact and I looked out the windows. Guardians, Moroi and strogoi ran about. I watched fire users lite strogoi ablaze. Gathering myself I opened the door and joined the fray.

My only thoughts were to dodge, hit and kill. I moved from one strogoi to the next, helping when I was needed then mooving on. Others joined me. Together we killed many. Moving towards the housing area I saw a familar person.

He looked exactly the same until he turned and looked at me.

The chocolate eyes were rimmed with red. With a smile he attacked.

Dimitri's POV

I walked thinking about my Roza again. Her beauty, her smile and her beautiful daughters that should be mine.

Thinking of that guardian's words again, I smile. Does he really think I'm afraid of Adrian Ivaskov? He is no match for me. That is why he should have never been with Rose. He can't defeat Rose how can he stand up to a strigoi? What kind of man is he that he can't protect his own family? She'll see that soon. He is nothing.

I'm so ingrossed in my thoughts I don't notice someone climbing the wall. Before I can react I'm thrown to the ground and I feel the stab of fangs in my neck, then nothing. I'm lost in the sweet bliss of a vampire's bite.

Adran's POV

I can't just wait for news on wither or not my wife is dead.

I turn to my daughters and see that they are scared. It pains me but I must leave them to see how Rose is doing. I pick both girls up in my arms and give them a tight hug.

"I love you, remember that." My throat tightens and my eyes sting. "I'll be back soon? You understand?"

Rosline's eyes water but both girls nod.

"Go get mommy," Rosline orders me.

I turn to my mother, father and aunt. They are all shaking their heads, knowing what I'm about to do.

"If anything happens, make sure my children are well cared for. Do everything in your power to keep my daughters safe, look after them, auntie. They are the most precious things to me."

My aunt does nothing but nod.

I kiss and hug my girls once more and run the same direction Rose went.

Rose's POV

Dimitri attacks me and I meet him with everything I have. He knew all my moves once but that was years ago so I am able to get close enough to stake him.

When I make my move I get bumped by a guardian fighting another strigoi. When my attention went to the guardian that bumped me Dimitri knocked me back into a nearby house.

Pain runs up my back and I'm slumped there for a second, Dimitri is reaching to toss me again when someone shoves him away.

Adrian.

Dimitri only laughs at him. Adrian attacks with a fury and I could see surprise register on Dimitri's face. Adrian moves in and out with vampire speed and is able to land blows with his stake that causes Dimitri to scream and swipe savagely at Adrian. The stake flys away,

Before my eyes could catch the movements Adrian suddenly has a broken piece of a rot-iron fence protruding from his stomach. He glances at me, blood runs from a corner of his mouth and pain twists his handsome face. Dimitri kicks the iron deeper into Adrian's chest and he falls back to the contrite.

With a wordless scream of fury, pain and sorrow I lunge at Dimitri. I fight as I never have before. My hate for the man I once loved makes me move faster than ever. Dimitri is startled when I cut him with my stake again and again but never going for his heart.

Every fiber of my being and the blood in my veins calls for Dimitri's death. I cannot make it easy for him. I want to torture him for taking the love of my life, the father of my children, my husband. My souls other half.

I barely notice the sky is getting brighter and other strigoi are running for safety. Guardians pursue and kill them. I notice other guardians, friends, are trying to help me. One attacks Dimitri from behind.

"No!" I yell. "Only I will kill him!"

Dimitri begins to twist in pain from the sunlight, his blocks are easier to break through. Finally, fear enter those red rimmed eyes.

When smoke rises from his body I move in and dig my stake deep into his heart.

"Roza," Dimitri whispers.

That one word drives me more insane. I pull my stake out and stab him again and again.

Tears run down my face, my breathing is fast and I gasp for breath. Strong arms pull me away from Dimitri and I fight until the words, "He's dead!" Finally stops me.

I stand for a moment. I turn to Adrian and rush to his side. His face is white and he too is gasping for air.

"Adrian? Why did you come here?" I yell at him.

He smiles that annoying smile and touches my face.

"For you, little dhampir," he croaks.

Guardians gather around us and watch silently. They knew, with his wounds, Adrian was going to die soon. There was no stopping it.

"You are such an idiot. How could you? Now you'll leave us alone." My dispire was talking."Please Adrian? Don't leave me!"

Adrian's breathing slows but he smiles again.

"You're gonna be fine." He whispers then a sob escapes his mouth. "Remember to tell Rosline and Alexis that I will always love them. I'll watch over you if I can. Tell them about me, don't let them forget me."

"I promise." I answer with a broken voice. "I'll make sure they remember you forever."

"I'm sorry" Adrian said.

His body jerked, his face contorted in pain then a sigh exit his lips then his breathing stopped.

I squeezed Adrian to my chest and cried. I placed a kiss on his still warm lips and clung to him.

My world, my life was ruined again. The fates must hate me to take him away. The father of my children. Gods, how will I tell them their father is never coming home? What will I do?

I don't know how long I stayed there with Adrian's lifeless body. Strong arms picked me up and I tried to fight, begging to be released. A voice tried to comfort me but the black abyss pulled me down. A place where there was nothing. No pain. No sadness. Just a deep void of nothingness.

**This chapter was very hard to write. I had to use the pain of losing a family member to help me write. It was not something that I enjoyed to relieve but I hope it came across as real and believable. **

**I felt like this story would be great to see how a happy family could easily turn upside down. Of how Rose would have to try and move on. Also what Queen Tatiana and the Ivashkov family would do for Rose now that Adrian has died. **

**I'll be honest, this wasn't how it was suppose to go. Adrian and Rose were going to get a happily ever after but I decieded that this was something I would like to write. Maybe I can try writing another fan fiction about a happily ever after next time. **

**Let me know what you think of how the story turned out.**

**~Dellisa **


	11. Chapter 11

Just a note from me. Don't kill me.

Thank you, everyone for writing me review. I'm here to let the readers who has been, basically threatening me, there will be a happy ending. Your dream will come true. (key word: DREAM) Rose, whom I pretty much hate because of how the last book went, will have her ending. I hate it as much as everyone else does when she and Adrian are torn apart.

It's taking a while to write the last chapter. I'm also trying to write my Iron Fey fanfic and complete it, in a few weeks. I'm sorry I was gone for a while but I'll try to have the last chapter up by Monday, if not sooner. You will also be getting a glimpse into the future, I'm not sure how far into the future. How does, ten years sound? When Rosline and Alexis are teens?

Oh, someone named, Butterfly left me a review. Do I know you? All you wrote was, 'What are you doing?'. No idea if you're asking me personally or if you mean, 'what are you doing with the story?' If you read this, let me know. Way confused.

Anyway, I gotta go. Family is calling me home from my imagination.

C-ya,

Dellisa


	12. Chapter 12

"Rose," someone was trying to wake me.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was home, in my bed.

While I continued to wake up Adrian stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When he was me sitting up he smiled.

"It's about time," he walked over and kissed my forehead. "I've been trying to get you up for a while."

When he kissed me I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him into a tight hug.

"How are you here?" I asked, while his emerald eyes were confused. "Did Lissa heal you?"

Adrian sat beside me after looking at my aura he looked into my eyes.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

I looked about the room wondering if this was my imagination. I froze when I saw the gifts I gave to Lissa still resting on the table by the door. I had placed them there after we picked them up in the city the day before the party.

"Didn't we already give those to Lissa?" I wondered if I was going crazy or maybe sick.

Adrian followed my gaze to the gifts and looked back at me with raised eyebrows. "The party isn't until tonight."

"Wha-What?"

"Today is Friday," Adrian explained slowly. "The party is tonight."'

I sat and thought for a while then remembered that when Lissa and Adrian did research on spirit users there were some that had the ability to see in the future. Could it be possible that I, a shadow-kissed, bonded to a spirit user is capable to have visions of grandeur? It seemed to far fetched but what other explanation could there be? If it was a vision of the future then it means that Tasha and Dimitri will be here tonight. I can't let the coming days turn out the way my dream did. I must protect my family.

"Adrian, could we go away for a while?" I asked to abruptly for him.

"Why? Lissa will be upset if we miss her party." Adrian was completely thrown off. "What's wrong Rose?"

I held his face in my hands and said seriously, "Please Adrian. The four of us need to leave for a while. Our family will not survive if we stay. When we're well away from court I'll tell you why."

Adrian read my eyes until he was sure of my request.

Finally, after minutes of silence he nodded.

"Anywhere in particular? Or anywhere will do?"

"Anywhere."

"I'll arrange for a flight and request guardians." Adrian stood and kissed me deeply then pulled back to look in my eyes once more.

"I need to see the queen."

Adrian's eyebrows raised.

"I need her help to convince Lissa that we have to leave now," I explained. "Lissa won't be pleased if we ditch her at the last moment."

Adrian dressed and went to his office to make some calls. I checked to make sure our daughters were still safely tucked in bed before I showered.

When I was presentable enough to see the queen I gave Adrian a parting kiss and started to the royal building.

I spoke with the queens royal assistant when I arrived and five minutes later I was allowed in queens meeting room.

I walked in with my held at a respectable level but not hanging as is I had done something wrong.

"Guardian Ivashkov," Queen Tatiana called as I bowed. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your highness," I said, also with respect. We had ceased fire on each other when Adrian and I married but it did not mean we liked each other. "May I speak with you privately?"

Tatiana sat as still as a statue while she stared me down.

"Of course," she finally replied. "I have time for my favorite nephew's wife."

I waited until the others left and two guardians still stood behind Tatiana.

"I woke this morning thinking my husband was dead," I blurted out and Tatiana raised her eyebrows in the same way Adrian did. "I had something of a vision that hasn't happened ever before. I lived each day o my dream until Adrian was killed by a strigoi."

I broke off there waiting to see what the queen would do.

"Guardian Cooper, Guardian Smith please be kind enough to let us speak privately." The two guardians looked at each other then me. "Guardian Ivashkov is my family, she won't do me any harm."

After they walked out Tatiana walked to a small table at asked me to join her. I told her the entire dream and about this morning when I woke to Adrian, alive and well. I did not mention the truth of Rosline's birth-father. Throughout my tale she did not speak. Only now and then she would frown or purse her lips. When I was done I waited to hear what she would say.

"You and Guardian Dimitri Belikov have history?" She asked without any emotion.

"Yes, your highness."

"Rose call me Tatiana." She said, also without emotion. After a bit of silence she spoke again. "I am glad you confided in me but I'm assuming it's not just about informing me."

"Lissa's birthday party is tonight but I won't risk my family falling apart. I convinced Adrian to leave for a while until Tasha and Dimitri leave." I took and deep breath and continued. "I know Lissa quiet well and I know she won't be pleased if I leave without a genuine reason. I was hoping you could tell her that you need me to be somewhere for a bit and that I may take my family."

I was very nervous about her answer. Tatiana doesn't like me one bit and here I am asking for a favor.

Tatiana looked at me then sighed.

"I will help you with a reason to leave. I'll tell her there are a few schools I'd like for you to visit. To check out the novices in advanced training and help when needed." Then she met my eyes squarely. "I will need you to do that sometime anyway."

"Thank you, Tatiana."

"No need Rose," she said. "I know Adrian truly loves you and over time I saw that you return his feelings. You turned him into a great man, Rose. I always worried that he would stick to his old ways for the rest of his life. I'm grateful that you came into his life and made him a nephew to be proud of. You've given him children that I love as if they were mine, by making him happy you have made me happy. Therefore, I am willing to help you now. I'll make sure that when Tasha and Dimitri visit in the future you will be notified and I can send you away again."

"Thank you, Tatiana. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Tatiana smiled then turned serious.

"Make sure Adrian is trained well enough that your vision never comes true, Rose." The queen almost begged me. "He is like a son to me. I was always upset that he wanted to marry a dhampir girl when I hoped to marry him to a royal Moroi. I see now that Adrian would have been unhappy if I had forced him. I can also see that he needs a person like you, to force him to become a person worthy of your love."

"Maybe you can help with training novices. I can make a program that allows students from all academies to come here to do extra training. You and other guardians know for their fighting ability will work with them, Adrian can work with them as well, think of it as payment for what I'll be doing for you."

I smiled. This was the Moroi ice queen I knew.

"I would gladly do that, Tatiana." I told her honestly.

"Good. Well, I suppose you should go and help Adrian pack. I'll inform princess Vasilla in a few minutes. Tell Adrian I would like to know where your headed and take many guardians. I want my family to return safely." Tatiana smiled at me then waved her hand in a way that said I was excused.

I smiled back at the women who was once my enemy then stepped out of the room.

**Two Weeks Later**

We have just returned home from Italy. Two weeks in a beautiful villa, sunflowers were growing everywhere and the food was great. The children woke during the day to run in the fields and to pick some fruit. Adrian joined us for as long as he could stand the sun then went to sleep.

Four guardians joined our vacation, Shawn was an obvious choice but we took three others that we knew well. Adrian had to pull some strings to get a guardian named Ashly because Shawn was in love with her, Adrian hoped that Ashly would return Shawn's feelings someday. Our trip was great because my family was together with some great friends to make the weeks memorable.

The plane landed in the early evening at court and we headed home. I was afraid that Dimitri would be there waiting but only Lissa and Christain were waiting. Rosline and Alexis were happy to see them. Both were so full of energy so Lissa offered to take them to breakfast while Adrian and I unpacked.

I had told him about my vision.

Adrian was surprised, angry and horrified.

His surprise was about me having a vision at all and he too thought it was a result of being bound to a spirit user. The anger he felt was directed at Dimitri. Anger at almost losing his daughter and anger at Dimitri trying to purse me. Finally, horror. Horrified that he almost died, leaving his family, and his daughters no longer having a father.

The vision was to be kept a secret from Lissa. Adrian spoke with his aunt about Lissa not knowing about my past relationship. Tatiana agreed to keep everything a secret, agreeing that it was best.

As Adrian and I finished storing the suitcases Lissa, Christian and the children returned. We sat and talked for hour about the vacation we took when I finished the "queen's assignment". Lissa told us that Tasha and Dimitri came and were upset they had missed us by only a couple of hours and sent their love.

That night I made love to my husband and cherished every moment with him. Every touch and every kiss was a blessing.

Dimitri's POV

My Roza has married Ivashkov. I couldn't believe it. My heart shattered when Lissa told me. "They've been married five years and have two daughters," the princess said. If my Roza is happy then I will move on completely with Tasha. Our child will be born in the Spring so I will let Roza go and devote myself to Tasha and my new life. Without Rose.

**I may as well admit it, I didn't want to end it like this. As much as I love Adrian he was suppose to stay dead. I was going to write about the pain of losing him and how Rose would move on but I did this instead. This one is for everyone who threatened me and everyone who was angry with me for killing Adrian. I'm sorry for breaking your heart**

**Someday I might go back and rewrite it. This is my first fanfic so it might not be all that. Anyway, gotta run. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter of Rose and Adrian's Bliss and the start of part two. I noticed a lot of readers have been getting the story alerts still so I decided to give you a part two, about their children.**

**Adrian's POV**

After Rose's visions our family moved on. We wanted to live without thinking of the future, instead living in every moment together. As a result Rose gave birth nine months from the time we left court to escape Tasha and Dimitri.

Our twins, Adrian Jr and Roman are identical except for their eyes. Both look exactly like me but Roman has one brown eye and one green eye. It's a bit odd but we wouldn't have him any other way, plus they were never able to pull pranks because we could tell them apart.

Rosline attended the small academy here at court with Alexis but when they got into high school Rose and I agreed to send them to Saint Valdimir's. Alberta and several other guardians that taught Rose were willing to train our daughters. Of course, my aunt Tatiana sends some of the most famous and best guardians to mentor them for at least six months to a year. Tatiana wants our daughters to make connections for their future and to be trained as fully as possible. Rose and I never disagreed.

Rosline will be graduating high school in two months and is the top of her class. She is currently dating Eddie and Mia Castile's son, Elias. He is a year younger than her but no one cares. Ros is quick to anger just like her mother and just as fierce.

Alexis isn't dating anyone at the moment, which I thank God for. Lex is a sweet and very loving and just turned fifteen. Lex is a great student and is the best novice of her year, thanks to Rose's genes. The traits Lex gets from me is her easy-going attitude, sharp wit and her artistic ability. We spend hours together in parks or museums sketching.

Our daughters are different in personality but when challenged they answer with ferocity. When one sister is insulted or picked on, they join forces to take down whoever taunts them. Ros and Lex have been sent to offices for fighting, pranks and straight out rudeness, also much like Rose.

Adrian Jr is exactly like his name says. At thirteen he has broken hearts and steals them just as quickly. Roman, is much like Alexis, calm, gentle but can switch to a feirce warrior easily. They enjoy their childhood still, playing video games, Internet games and so many other things boys do.

Rose grew up already knowing who her future charge was and that she will have to sacrifice her own life one day so she wants the children to enjoy what little time they have to be children. Only when they reach high school do we want them to be serious about guarding and training. Though, my aunt expects more from them. Like now...

**Rosline's POV**

I'm walking down the halls of Sanit Vald's not wanting to go to sparring because my boyfriend, Elias Castile, is totally pissing my off. Elias is actually a year younger than me but who cares, he's hot and super sweet, well, not all the time.

So anyway, here I am, minding my own business when suddenly my earbuds are ripped out.

"Hey!" I yell. "That was 'Get Scared featuring Craig Mabbitt'! Do you have any idea how rad that is, let alone epic?"

Stan, a guardian who taught my mom, rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how epic Craig Scared is, you have sparring and you're five minutes late. Get to class."

"It's Get Scared _featuring_Craig Mabbitt, Stan." I correct him. "Plus, you should care, they are one of the best screamo bands out there. Craig is not only the former front-man for Bless the Fall and current front-man for Escape the Fate, he has the best voice and he's uber-hot."

"Oh?" Stan snorted. "If he's so great why is the _former_-front man?"

"Because they're losers." I snort back. "BTF is still tagging along on tours while Craig and ETF headline their own tours. Come on Stan, everyone should know that and stop listening to the gibberish called rap."

Shaking his head he says, "You are way too much like Rose. Capable of driving a person insane in thirty seconds."

I don't bother replying because everyone says I'm like her.

"What are you doing still standing here?" Stan scolds me. "Get to class Rosline."

"Alright, but if someone ends up in the infirmary because you sent me to class despite my mood, I am not held accountable." I walk away singing the song he so rudely interrupted.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

My heart is breaking, I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke so I can throw up...

I showed up to class and my teacher just rolls his eyes and scribbles something on his clipboard while I sit down.

"As I was saying, before Miss Ivashkov decided to grace us with her presence," Guardian David Wells says while I roll my own eyes. He's only two years older than us and acts like a prude. "We have another guardian who will join me in training you, Shawn Grey. You will introduce yourselves to him."

I look up and sure enough, that's my uncle Shawn in his black guardian best.

"Hey, uncle Shawn," I call not bothering to follow the instructions exactly.

"Hello Rosline," he smiles.

Everyone, including David, stares at us.

"Cheese, just because I call him 'uncle' doesn't mean we're related by blood." I sigh to the class. "So can we get to work David, 'cause I'm bored."

David glares at me while Shawn chuckles.

Three hours later I'm in line for lunch, stomach growling while the line moves in snail Pace. A warm, muscled arm wraps around my waist, I look up at Elias' eyes.

"Ros," his soft, clam voice says my name. "Where have you been? I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet."

"You should have thought about that before," I sneer. "You know? When you let Staci Badica put her moves on you."

"Ros," Elias sighs. "You know I don't care about other girls. Just you. It's always been you."

"Oh, yeah? Then why didn't you stop her?"

"She's always like that," he says, trying to reason with me. I do know Staci likes to flirt with anyone who is male, but still. "As for as I'm concerned, she can batt her eyelashes and twirl her hair all she wants. I would never give into her, or care."

"Still you couldn't say, 'hey, I have a girlfriend, leave me alone'. Is that so hard?"

"I'm sorry," he smiles. "Next time someone does that I'll tell them. Promise."

"Fine," I huff.

"Good," Elias moves in to plant a kiss on my temple, his lips are warm and full against my hot skin, and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

Elias and I have been together for a less than a year and we've recently started to say 'I love you'. We grew up together at court where his father, Eddie Castile, is a guardian to my aunt Lissa. Eddie is a close friend of both my mom and aunt, they all attended this academy together. To be honest Eddie is like an uncle so it was a little awkward when Elias and I started to develop feelings for one another. Still the whole family is happy that I'm not with some jerk off Moroi and that we have a sort of boy/girl next door going on.

We went through the line and sat down where my little sister, Alexis or Alex, is sitting with aunt Lissa's daughter Christy, she's the only Moroi that we regularly associate with. Not that I turn my nose up at Moroi, they do that to me and my sister. Also it doesn't help that they call our mother a blood-whore just because she was able to marry an Ivashkov. Not just any Ivashkov but Adrian Ivashkov, the queen's favorite. Our dad has a horrible reputation that everyone believes is true. Honestly, dad is the sweetest and most loving dad there is. He's a saint compared to other Moroi who sleep with dhampires than run when they get pregnant.

Anyway, when people call our mother a blood-whore Alexis and I go all ninja-warrior on them. When we're done they regret what they said and apologize before we're sent to the office. Naturally, Moroi tend to avoid us.

"Rosline, we're leaving after lunch," Alexis informs me. "Dad called, Tatiana wants us back at court for something."

"He didn't say why?"

"Nope," she answered while trying to fix her razor cut bangs. Alexis has really cool scene hair, layers are short around her face but under is long. She keeps her natural hair color, which is dad's brown color , but likes to put in colored extensions. "He didn't sound all that happy about it."

"Whose going with us?"

"Guardians only. Tatiana said only the two of us," Alexis sighed.

I joined her sigh and turned to Elias, he gave a smile and a peck on the lips.

The rest of our group showed up later. Chance, Owen, Gabriella, and Sarah, all dhampirs.

"We just heard there's gonna be two transfers tomorrow!" Gabriella gushed.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, two guys," Gabby said. "Heard they were dhampirs, seniors too."

"Weird," I said. "Two novices transfering just before graduation."

Gabby just shrugs.

After I take a bite of pizza Guardian Wells walks up to our table.

"Alexis, Rosline," he says. "The jet is ready. We're leaving in ten minutes, I suggest you go pack."

"Cheese," Alexis and I say together.

"I haven't finished eating, you want me to starve to death?" I cry.

Wells just rolls his eyes and says, "After you get on board you can have all the peanuts you want."

"Jerk," I mutter to his retreating figure. "We'll I gotta go."

"Aww," Elias makes a puppy face at me. "You're always ditching me."

"Hey, take it up with the queen," I smile and give him a long kiss until everyone grosses out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," he says and gives me another kiss before I walk away.

Alexis and I hurry to our dorm.

In my room I change into a black 'I love Ken' shirt, white skinny jeans, checkered Vans, and my black Barbie hoodie. (Might as well go with the theme.)

I pack a small suitcase and threw jewelry into my messenger bag along with my makeup,hair products and my travel size hir straightener. When I ran out my door Alexis was coming out of hers dressed in a aqua blue shirt that says, 'I keep hitting delete but you're still here'. She paired it with black skinny jeans, aqua Vans, a white loose hoodie and beanie.

We jogged to the runway and were seated on the plane in three minutes. When we were allowed out of our seats we continued to do our makeup and hair. My hair is similar to Alexis. I have dark brown, almost black hair, also cut scene style, choppy short layers on the top of my head and long underneath. I had blond streaks put in under my bangs and in the longest part of hair that so I can put in wash-out color in. Today, those streaks are dark-almost hot pink. Lex adds some aqua snap-in colored extensions, touches up her makeup and hair.

Two hours later we and our guardians, Alberta, David and our uncle Shawn, touch down at court.

**Adrian's POV**

"I don't like this, Adrian," Rose states.

"I know, I don't either."

"She should chose her own path," Rose continues. "Rosline and Elias will be so broken-hearted."

I sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do." I hugged Rose, trying to comfort her. "Shawn, Alberta and others are bringing the girls as we speak. I've told Eddie and Mia already."

"I hope they aren't angry. Elias is their son."

"They understood it's what the queen wants. They know what Tatiana is like." At the moment I really don't like my aunt, I almost hate her. I never thought she would use one of my own children.

"Did you tell them it's not that Elias isn't good enough for her?" Rose worries over her closets friends feelings.

"I did." I tried to reassure her. "They knew it was my aunts doing."

We were interrupted by a knock on our door. I walked over to answer it and it was a messenger saying that the queen wants us now.

Rose and I take a moment to calm ourselves then make our way to the royal building.

**Rosline's POV**

Alexis and I step into the queens parlor while the school guardians wait outside.

"Mom, Dad!" Alexis and I call and huge our parents.

Dad hold on a bit longer and kisses our foreheads. Weird, like he's afraid of losing us. When he finally releases me I notice another group on the other side of the room watching us.

The two men are obviously Moroi, royal too. There's a female guardian and two guys, dhampirs around our age. I notice the men are sort of leering, the women is assessing us and the guys are, well checking us out.

The guy who looks older looks just over six feet tall, he's muscled but sort of wiry not buff. He's wearing a tight white shirt, blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and black chucks. His hair black and cut in a simple emo swoop across his forehead and shorter at the back o his head. His skin is almost as pale as Moroi, weird because dhampirs usually have tan skin. His mouth is sorta wide with thin lips that has a black ring in the right corner. There is nothing noticeable about his nose and the one eye, not hidden behind his hair, is pure black.

The younger looking one is a tiny bit shorter than the other and all black. His beanie, hoodie, fingerless gloves, skinny jeans and Vans are all black. His hair is bleached white color, bangs and other pieces of hair, framing his face, and a gold rosary necklace are the only color on him. His skin is also pale, his nose a little too pronounced hold a ring at the center, his eyebrows are black, his eyes are a blue-grey color and his lips. (sigh) His lips are the perfect shape, the lower lips is more plump than the top, but the top has a great cupids-bow. No boy should ever have lips like that. Pink and lushingly inviting you to taste it.

I'm drawn out of my trance when a door opens and the queen walks in. Everyone bows to her as she takes her seat on raised throne.

"Rosline, Alexis," Tatiana purrs. "My dear, great nieces. Move forward."

We take five steps toward her and stop.

"I would like you to meet, Sebastian," the taller of the two guys walked forward. "And Cameron Lefever."

We four just looked at one another. Until Tatiana spoke again.

"Sebastian, Cameron, this is Rosline Ivashkov and Alexis Ivashkov."

The two guys stepped to us then, they respectfully took our shook our hands.

"Now," Tatiana's voice demanded attention. "You, Rosline and Alexis, have taken the hands of your future husbands."

"What the-" My voice was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

* * *

**First, I hate profreading so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

**Well, that was the start of my new fanfic, Rose and Adrian's Bliss: Their Children. **

**Tatiana has promised her great-great nieces to dhampir boys in hops that guardians will be reassured that their queen still cares for them. Rosline will have to deal with an arranged marriage, her boyfriend, training and school. Alexis will want to get to know the quiet, withdrawn Cameron. **

**I had the daughters, husbands-to-be and other characters based on what I see in the teens today. They all have cool razor cut hair, choppy layers, and facial piercings. I even went on to to find outfits for them to wear. Cameron is based on a picture of the model, George Boleyn. Rosline, Alexis and Sebastian are based on random scene pictures I found on google. Get Scared and Escape the Fate made their way in because I recently went to one of their shows and it was so awesome I had to fit them in somehow. **

**I hope you like the end of Rose and Adrian's story and look forward to their children's story.**

**Remember:**

**Review, Review, Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Readers!

I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am a mother of two and a wife so it's been hard to find time to write. Now, there is something very important I have to get out...

I'm almost positive that I won't be writting anymore. I have hit a wall and have no way to get around it. So as of tonight, June twenty-eight, I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

2 Vampire Academy Fanfiction:

Rose and Adrian's Bliss (Complete, 13 Chapters)

Rose and Adrian's Bliss Part Two: Their Children (In-Progress, 7 Chapters)

2 Iron Fey Fanfiction:

Ash and Meghan's Hot Night (In-Progress, 6 Chapters)

Iron Queen: My Own Ending (One-shot but possible multi chapters)

So if anyone is a fan these series and my fanfictions I am willing to let you have it with my permission. Anyone interested PM me.

Again, I am sorry to everyone who loved my take on these books. There are too many of you to list but thanks to people who added me to their Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert and, of course, kisses to the beautiful people that wrote Reviews! I'll love you forever.


End file.
